


April Showers

by Makasaurus



Series: Just Alien Things [2]
Category: IZ - Fandom, Invader Zim
Genre: Inspired by Music, M/M, cute shower scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 02:37:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16053674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makasaurus/pseuds/Makasaurus
Summary: Dib takes a peek into Zim’s shower.





	April Showers

Ear pressed to the bathroom door, Dib frowned. He’d thought that Zim was allergic to water.

And yet, clear as day, he could hear water running, the pitter-patter of droplets on the shower floor providing a backing track for the humming voice of the alien invader. And a peculiar, almost crinkling noise.

It was too much for Dib’s curious nature to handle - he had to take a peek, if not only for a moment. He tried the handle carefully, found it was unlocked, and slipped inside.

Almost instantly, the lenses of his glasses began to fog, and he had to wipe them on his shirt to see clearly again. He pushed the pair back onto his face, fingers lingering on the bridge of his nose. Zim stood under a shower of lavender water, the purple liquid sprinkled from the faucet, which had been modified, Dib noticed. His back was turned, and Dib was first struck with the most obvious factor, Zim’s PAK.

It appeared to have been plastic wrapped, and Dib had to stifle his snorts with his hand. This was the source of the crinkling sound he hadn’t been able to identify; as the strange purple liquid hit the plastic, it was drumming out a quiet tempo, and Zim was singing along. Well, humming. It was some melody that Dib found strangely familiar, and he found himself drawing closer to the glass, straining to hear the oddly human tune.

Then he noticed a detail that he hadn’t before, and Dib had to wipe his glasses once more to get the best chance at seeing what he thought he’d saw. As he peered through the glass and steam, he could see patterns on the alien’s skin. Zim’s back was freckled and dappled with darker spots, slightly darker emerald against the grass-green of his skin. The spots began at the nape of his neck, crossed over his shoulders and trickled almost to his elbows, scattered down the backside of his torso, flecks highlighting his hips, his thighs, his-

Out of respect and slight embarrassment, Dib stopped himself before his gaze wandered any further, instead lifting his head to focus on what Zim was singing. It was definitely a human song, the title was on the tip of his tongue. But he didn’t have to wrack his brain particularly hard, for Zim began to sing lyrics:

_“Stars shining bright above you,  
Night breezes seem to whisper, ‘I love you’,  
Birds singing in the sycamore tree. . .”_

Zim began to sway and turn, but Dib was too starstruck to move. His voice was, for lack of a less poignant word, otherworldly.

_“Dream a little dream of. . .”_

Zim’s wide, ruby eyes met Dib’s, and his voice died off.

_“. . . Me. . .”_

They both stood there in silence for a good few seconds, before the steam engulfed Dib’s vision once more. He could hear Zim’s laughter as he scrambled to wipe them clean, and all of a sudden a three-fingered hand reached out and snatched the glasses up. Zim stepped back into the shower with them, a sly grin on his face (for what little Dib could tell). And no amount of begging and pleading would get him to willingly hand them over.

“You’ll just have to come in here and get them yourself,” Zim teased.

And so, after a minute struggling with blindness and clothes, he did.

**Author's Note:**

> Belted this one out after a single afternoon of ideas and half an hour of writing. I hope you enjoyed! (≧∀≦)


End file.
